The Lost God
by runnybabbit96
Summary: Naomi thought she was a normal kid, until monsters started knocking on her front door. What do they want from her? And what is it her mother is keeping from her?
1. prologue

"Artemis! Artemis where are you?"

"I am here, brother."

"Finally I have found you, sis! What's up with you? You're acting strange."

As the woman he called Artemis approached, she looked sullen. She seemed darkened by something.

"Well?" he asked." what is it?'

"I think it would be better for you to not know, brother."

"Aww sis, c'mon. You can trust me."

"It's not that, Apollo. Listen to me, you mustn't tell the others I have gone. They mustn't find out I have left Olympus."

"Woah, woah, woah. You're leaving Olympus? But why?"

Artemis stared at her feet, very much like a child who has broken their parent's lamp playing football in the house when they told them not to.

"I have broken my own sacred oath, brother."

"That can't be possible, sis. You have kept that oath for thousands of years."

"I know, I know. But I have in fact broken it, and I am turning into a..." she seemed terrified to say what was coming next," a mortal."

Apollo gasped, completely in shock.

"Are you…."

" yes brother, I am going to have a child."

"But Artemis, how? I thought you distrusted most men."

"I do. But you said most. I met this one while on the hunt. I had to go into New York. I spoke with him in a coffee shop and well… I fell in love."

"Artemis…. Fine. I won't tell the others where you're going, but will you at least tell me?"

" I am going to stay close to new York. In the city actually. The best place to hide is right under the god's noses."

"Do the Hunters know?"

"Yes. I have asked Thalia to take my place at any meetings of the 12.'

"What will happen when the child is old enough and the monsters start to seek it out? Chiron will surely send a satyr!"

"I will allow them to take the child to the camp. Hopefully no one will ever realize who she is."

"Will she even be a demigod since you are turning back into a… you know."

" I have thought that over. I believe she will. Now, brother, I can feel immortality fading from me. Goodbye, and hopefully I shall see you again."

"Good bye, sis."

Apollo turns to leave, but stops as if he was in some kind of trance. He began to say something. It seemed like he was looking right at me. I never got to hear what he was saying. I sat upright in bed and heard the sound of glass shattering downstairs.


	2. Chapter 1

I hopped out of my bed, looking for some type of weapon. I finally find my dad's old baseball bat under my desk. I gently open the door, trying to be as quiet as possible, as I creep down the hall, I heard a scream in the living room. I peek around the corner, and find my mom fighting (WHAT?!?) this weird dude that looked pretty normal, but was really tall and lanky. I caught a glimpse at his face and doubted my eyes. He only had one eye. Like an idiot, I almost dropped the baseball bat and as I fumbled to catch it, the monster turned around. At the exact moment it turned, my mother had somehow grabbed the baseball bat of the floor and was ready to attack the Cyclopes thing. Of course, I am under the impression this is all a dream. Boy, was I wrong.

"Naomi!", my mother called," get out of the house! Get into the taxi and get to the camp!"

I didn't need to be told twice. I was out of there. If I had known I would be leaving my mom to fight some strange monster (still thinking it's a dream), I would not have left. When I got outside, this cab was there, waiting at the curb. When I got in, the driver didn't say anything, just started driving. I just remembered something my mom had said, "Get to the camp". What camp? Where the heck am I going?!? I looked up at the driver and saw his face. It had eyes all over. I screamed. The creature just stared at me with all of his creepy little eyes.

"what.. what camp could we possibly be going to?" I accidentally wondered out loud.

"why camp half blood, of course."


	3. Chapter 2

"What's camp half blood?" I ask, now aware of the fact that this is all really happening.

" Ha! You will see."

Completely creeped, I sit the rest of the ride out in silence. We finally pull of to the side of the road near a huge pine tree. The dude started walking down the hill and I saw these giant camp sign thing. I read what it said (which was weird because I have dyslexia). It said "Camp Half-Blood". We walk through the gate and this dude in a funny leopard print shirt and a guy in a wheel chair are waiting on the porch of this gigantic house.

"Ugh. Not another." Said the funny shirt dude.

"Now, Dionysus, be kind. Hello there. I am Chiron. Welcome to camp half blood."

"Umm ok? So why am I here? And isn't Dionysus the name of a… god or something?" I briefly remembered that random knowledge from some newspaper article.

"huh. Im surprised she caught that." Mumbled Dionysus.

" Well, it seems this may be easier to explain to you if you knew who he was. So what is your name?"

"Im Naomi. Naomi Harper."

"well, nice to meet you. So, you might want to take a seat," I sit in one of the wooden chairs out on the porch. "So… have you heard of the Olympian gods?" I nod my head.

"Alright… so you know how sometimes the gods would have children with mortals? Like Hercules?"

"Yep" is my only response, mostly because im too afraid of what's coming next.

"Well, they are called demigods. And this is a camp where they can take shelter and learn to protect themselves. You, Naomi, are a demigod."

I sit there for a minute, then think of something.

"But… both my parents are normal… mortals. They aren't gods."

"So.. You're saying that you see both of your parents all the time? No adoption or stepparents?"

"No."

"Hmm. Well. We will see about that. But you are definitely a demigod."

Then a kid comes out of the clearing and nods to Chiron.

"Hey. I'm Riley. Daughter of Apollo."

"Umm hey." Is all I can think o say.

"Ah! Yes! Will you please show our new arrival to the Hermes cabin please?" Chiron asked Riley.

"Yea sure. C'mon. Follow me."

So I trudge of following this Riley girl and she walks out into the clearing. I couldn't see them before, but now I see twelve decorated cabins in front of me. They are in a "U" shape.

"Well. Here we are. That one in the middle is Zeus, then Hera, Poseidon, Artemis, though we all know that one will never be used.. Especially now that… oh never mind." She stops for a minute, and then continues showing me all the cabins. She stops in front of the Hermes cabin and then explains why I will be staying there.

"Hermes is the god of travelers as well as thieves and the messenger of the gods. So it is only fit that the undetermined campers stay here. "

She walks up to the door and yells, "hey, chris! We got a new one!" then I herd some muffled voices in the cabin and finally someone opened the door, the guy, Chris, had brown eyes and sandy brown hair.

"Hey riley. And who are you?"

"I am Naomi. Nice 2 meet ya."

"So will she be ok here?" riley asks.

"Yea we have some space now that a bunch of the kids just left camp."

"ok good. Alright, seeya tomorrow Naomi."

So I walk into the cabin with chris and I see a few bunks and kids sleping In them. Two or three are on the floor. Chris fishes a sleeping bag from a closet and gives it to me, along with a orange t-shirt.

"you might need these" he said groggily, then went back to sleep in his bunk. So I laid my sleeping bag out on the floor and try to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

"Rise n' shine, newbie." Chris said," Chiron has got to test you on your skills."

"My what?" I said, groggily.

"You'll see. C'mon, get up. He's probably waiting for you." Chris said, and I was sure he mumbled something that sounded like 'of course I'm stuck with newbies." But I will never be positive. I slowly stood up and made my way out the door of the cabin, only to run smack into some guy in sunglasses with a strange harp looking charm around his neck.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm a newbie." I said and continued to stumble down the steps.

"You are nothing at all like your mother, you know." That stopped me midstep. I twirled around.

"How do you know my mom?" I demanded, and he only laughed.

"Trust me," he whispered, " we are closer than you think." I started to walk off, but when I turned for one last look at the guy, he was gone. I decided to jog to the porch to find Chiron.

When I find him, he is suited up in archery gear. Before I can ask why, he answers for me.

" Archery, Naomi, is part of the test I'm going to give you. I hope you are ready. Follow me." He said as he trotted off towards a giant field containing archery set-ups and a huge rock wall with strange orange stuff being thrown around it.

Yeah, so that orange stuff was lava and I barely avoided having my eyebrows singed off. The thing I was really good at was archery. I could hold my own against the Apollo kids, but of course they were still better than me. After some more tests, it was finally time to eat! I see Riley across the way so I ran over to her.

"Hey, I have a question." I said.

"I'm fine thanks for asking." She replied, jokingly. I laughed, then began,

"Have you ever met your.. umm.. dad?"

She grinned then said " Yeah. He came to visit me and my mom on my birthday last year. He gave me this." She pulled out a necklace that looked just like the weird sunglass guys. It looked kind of like a harp.

" Oh my god." I said, then aught myself." Well, gods I guess, but... I think I saw your dad this morning. He was saying some really weird stuff." Riley looked confused.

" What did he say?"

"He told me I was nothing like my mother."

"How does my dad know your mom?Oh! Maybe you're his kid too! Maybe that was his weird way of claiming you!" My eyes widened, but I quickly shook the thought.

"That can't be. He would've told me or at least done it with more kids around."

"I guess that's true." Riley said.

We walked in silence until we had our food. I only spoke because I had to ask what was going on. Kids were offering pieces of their meals to the gods. It was actually cool. I copied what the kid in front of me did, but I offered mine to whoever my parent-god person was. Then me and Riley had to separate because I had to sit with the kids from my cabin. As I sat down, I felt a strange icy feeling on my neck and looked down to see a necklace there. It wasn't mine, I had never even seen it before. The necklace was shaped like a crescent moon and there was a wolf standing on it. It was the most gorgeous necklace I'd seen in my life, and was what I'd been searching for for about my whole life. I always thought the moon was really cool and wolves are my favorite animal. I ran through all the gods in my head and I only counted eleven. I went through again. Eleven. Who am I forgetting?

After dinner, I looked at all the cabins, until my eyes rested on an empty one, with a crescent moon and a wolf on the outside. It was the same design as my necklace. I questioned whose cabin it was, but in my heart I already knew. It was my mom's. And somehow, my mom was Artemis.


	5. Chapter 4

Desperately confused, I walk back to the Hermes cabin. Once everyone else is asleep, I try my hardest to sneak out without waking any of them up. Chris fidgeted like he heard me, but then rolled over and went back to sleep. Once I finally got outside, I scurried over to the Artemis cabin. I tried the door, and it wasn't locked, so I went right in. I had to put my hand against the wall to steady myself, that's how amazing it was. The Hermes cabin was sort of run down compared to this. The walls were covered in charts of the moon and tons of animals, as well as bows and arrows. The ceiling, which looked like it was covered by wood from the outside, was really see-through and I had a perfect view of the moon lit night sky. I wondered if maybe this was how the Apollo cabin was during the day. There was only a single bed and a chair, like it was only ever intended for one person. On the bed frame, wolves and dogs were carved, along with, you guessed it, the moon. But not just a full moon or crescent moon, all the phases were there. As I went to investigate the charts, I heard someone else come through the door. I froze. Would I be in trouble? I started to hide, but then I heard the person say my name. "Naomi?" It was Chris.

"Oh, Chris please don't tell anyone!" I blurted out.

"Trust me I won't. But, the real question is… How did you get in here?" he said. I was confused. The door had come right open.

"What do you mean? The cabin wasn't locked." Chris looked confused.

"Naomi, this cabin is always locked. People have tried to get in, but no one was ever able to."Chris said, and that confirmed the fact of who I was. "You do know this is Artemis' cabin, correct?" I nodded. "Well do you know what happened to her? She disappeared. None of the gods know where she is. Apollo claims to not know either, but everyone suspects he knows." A new thought came to my mind.

"How long has she been missing?" I asked.

"About 13 years. Why?"

"Well, first, do you know the month she went missing?" Chris closed his eyes, trying to remember.

"September I think." After saying this he caught on." You're 13 aren't you? And let me guess. Your birthday is in September. Crap. But hold on. After Apollo tricked her into killing Orion, she vowed to never have kids." Now it was my turn to be confused. I'd never thought about that. I knew the story, but never considered it. "Hey wait, are those books all about her?" He said pointing towards a bookshelf. I shrugged. I hadn't checked that out yet. Chris sifted through one of the books until he found what he was looking for. It was a painting of Orion and Artemis. "They look familiar?" Orion looked exactly like my dad, but Artemis didn't exactly look like my mom. Except for the eyes. The eyes looked almost identical . I looked up at Chris.

"This is definitely my dad. How's that possible?"

"Well, maybe your dad was some sort of incarnation of him. I mean, Orion was a demigod, but still a little piece of him could be in your dad." That idea made some sense, but this was still super crazy.

"That is a very good theory, you have there, Chris." I didn't say that, who did? We turned and Chiron was standing in the doorway. "Would you excuse us please?" He said to Chris.

"Uh... Sure." Chris said and left the cabin, my cabin, I guess. Chiron turned to me.

"Did you open the door to this cabin?" I nodded. "Then what made you think you were Artemis' child?" he asked.

"Well. I umm. This necklace kind of appeared on my neck and it looks just like the symbol on the outside of this cabin. And I guess me opening the door is another." I looked at Chiron and he seemed to be deciding whether or not to do something, I hope its not punishment.

Naomi, I've decided you are the best half blood for this. You have a quest; to find your mother. Do you accept?"I nodded" Come with me." He said finally. He barely squeezed out the cabin door and trotted over to the house with the porch. Obviously, I followed. Once we stepped inside, he said" Go all the way upstairs and then go up the ladder to the attic. Remember everything she says to you." I am completely confused, but I head up the stairs anyway. Once I reach the attic, I'm surprised to find that its actually a teenage girl's room. And that girl was sitting on her bed reading.

"Umm… hi." I said. She turned to me and smiled, but then her eyes got really big and she started to say things in a weird trance.

"Find the lost one, who doesn't want to be found. Her powers are lost, her dogs in the pound. The bow holds her power, the arrows her life. Go ask the flower to tell you her tale, Find the wrong one and the missions a fail." The girl blinked a few times, and then asked "Oh gosh, what did I say? Let's go tell Chiron, before you forget." I ran through the words in my mind, and once we got downstairs I wrote them down on a pad of paper Chiron had.

"Hmm. Interesting. Naomi, I forgot to mention that you may pick two people to go on your quest with you. You will be leaving in two weeks, because we have to train you a whole lot more. You haven't even participated in capture the flag or swords fighting yet. But no worries. We will have you ready to go."

I looked forward to finding a second and third person to go on my quest with. I already knew I was going to choose Riley, but I wasn't sure about the other person."Naomi, you may as well sleep in your cabin tonight. Sleep well." he said, and then I strolled back to my own cabin,looking forward to not sleeping on the floor. Riley said sword training was really tiring. Great. She also said that capture the flag was on Friday. This should be fun.


End file.
